


养成系爱情

by Rumless



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: ABO设定，家族联姻，15岁年龄差，小甜文伪先婚后爱，真·未转化前的Omega如何攻略喜欢的Alpha——第一步，有一张好看的脸蛋！养成有！Daddy issue有！信息素：檀香味赫×桃子味海（罗意威001淡男香 事后清晨 & 祖玛珑 杏桃花与蜂蜜）BGM：明日、仆は君に会いに行 - ワカバ（喜多修平）
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

这也……太小了吧！

李赫宰转头看了看母亲，又看了看眼前盯着红丝绒杯子蛋糕不放却战战兢兢不敢伸手拿的小欧米伽，一时间说不出话。

这小欧米伽实在太小了！

不！

准确的说，眼前的小家伙还不完全是欧米伽。是确认会转化，但到底还没正式完成转化的程度。

刚放学就被阿尔法哥哥接来参加相亲的小家伙，刚进门那会儿还害羞地躲在哥哥背后，偷看了一眼李赫宰，发现李赫宰也在看他，又赶紧缩了回去。这会儿这小家伙乖乖坐在座位上，坐姿端正得小手都搭在膝盖上，正不安的揪着制服裤。被哥哥提醒了，才赶紧微笑着做了自我介绍，说了“我叫李东海”，就一句话也说不出来了。

李赫宰噎了半天，才挤出了这么一句话，“东海啊，你多大了？”

被唤作“东海”的小家伙，长得非常好看，还没完全长开，但从眉眼里也看得出来是个美人坯子。皮肤白皙，双眼皮大眼睛，笑起来唇会抿成一条直线，就像只惹人疼爱的小奶猫。

真的很可爱！

不得不说，李赫宰心动了，亦或者说是心痒可能更贴切。他依稀记得跟父母说过自己的择偶标准，而眼前的小家伙说是按李赫宰的理想型来长的都不为过。真的很喜欢，但是……是的！当然会有个“但是”——

但是，他还穿着校服啊！看着甚至都不是高中校服啊！

被唤了名字的小家伙，在阿尔法哥哥的提醒下，才依依不舍地从看起来非常可口的红丝绒杯子蛋糕上收回视线，怯生生地转头看了看哥哥，才敢开了口。从头到脚都透着奶气的小家伙，说话也奶呼呼的，“我……我……刚过完十五岁生日，明年我就要上高一啦！”

果然！

年初已经过完三十岁生日的李赫宰，在心里叹了口气，真的……太小了，我的年纪都是他两倍大了啊！

李赫宰陷入了纠结，但是，是的，又一个但是。李赫宰意识到，自己似乎没有拒绝的余地了，更何况是真的只看一眼都觉得喜欢的程度，没有拒绝的理由啊！

这是李赫宰第N次相亲，准确的说，这次甚至已经不算是相亲了，只是抽空见上一面，如果没什么问题，两家就要直接订婚了。

会被逼到这份上，完全是李赫宰一手造成的。

成年后就接手了家族企业，李赫宰又要工作，又要兼顾学业，哪里有时间谈情说爱，一拖再拖也就三十了。虽说早就做好了将来会走上家族联姻道路的准备，但谁不想来一场浪漫的自由恋爱呢？父母这些年也不是没推荐过门当户对的联姻对象，但李赫宰就是没看上。而且在拒绝掉和自己年纪偏差十岁上下的所有欧米伽甚至贝塔之后，和李家交好的所有家族里，真的没有至今未婚的适龄欧米伽了。以至于父母都开始担心，李赫宰该不会是喜欢阿尔法吧！

被父母的想法吓得够呛的李赫宰，随即表示自己确实是喜欢欧米伽的，只是……即使是家族联姻，也想找一个喜欢的。毕竟得搭伙过日子嘛，怎么都得两厢情愿的好。

“赫宰啊，感情都是可以培养的！要相处看看才知道合不合适啊！”

母亲也是为了儿子好，这都三十了，再耽误下去只怕都要差辈了，哪里还有小欧米伽愿意嫁？

在母亲和姐姐的软磨硬泡下，李赫宰好容易才让步，在门当户对的家族里找个相对符合李赫宰审美的欧米伽，先相处几年看看再考虑要不要结婚。

但哪个家族愿意让自家适龄的欧米伽，被耽误几年啊！父母一商量，决定找个未成年的小欧米伽，最好是还能有足够的时间跟自家儿子培养感情。所以选来选去，选中了年仅十五岁的李东海。

作为家里的小儿子，李东海上头还有一个比他大了十来岁的阿尔法哥哥李东华。李东海的父亲去世得早，母亲年纪也大了，对于小儿子更是疼爱有加。李东海怎么说也是从小千娇万宠长大的，李家居然会愿意让他出来联姻真的是件特别奇怪的事情。十五岁就早早订下婚约确实太早了些，而李家居然对这桩婚事也只有一个要求，说是可以先订婚，但要等李东海年满十八岁并且高中毕业了才能结婚。也就是说，不管李东海愿不愿意，在他高中毕业前，李赫宰都不能标记他。

这会儿的李赫宰，并不觉得这个要求有多么的强人所难，直接就点头答应了，等李东海真的搬过去跟他同居，才知道这个要求有多么的折磨人，当然，这都是后话暂且不提。

在首尔欧米伽私立中学读书的李东海，长得好看，性格看着也十分乖巧懂事，就是看着胆子有点小，也不知道是不是怕生的缘故。

李东海的哥哥李东华比李赫宰稍小了几岁，但父亲去世得早，母亲身体又不好，几乎可以说是李东华一手带大的李东海。对于这个幼弟，李东华是真心疼爱的。也不知为什么，李东华明显看起来有点心事重重。或许是觉得不太放心就这么把弟弟的一辈子托付出去的缘故，还多问了李赫宰几个问题。

当事人李东海，反倒兴致缺缺，坐下来之后总是低着头，连看都不敢看李赫宰一眼。李赫宰也是花了不少时间才注意到，李东海是在盯着李赫宰面前那盘红丝绒杯子蛋糕，但明显家教甚严，兄长又在旁边坐镇，小家伙矜持着不敢开口讨蛋糕吃。

李赫宰叹了口气，主动伸手把那盘红丝绒杯子蛋糕递给了李东海，“吃吧！”

小家伙明显非常高兴，这才算是露出了见面以来第一个真心实意的笑容，还甜甜地说了句谢谢。但毕竟家教极好，吃相很是优雅。

还是个小孩啊！

李赫宰只觉得自己的心都一瞬间柔软了下来，等着李东海吃完蛋糕，这才问说能不能跟李东海单独谈谈。

李东华都还没来得及开口，李东海突然“噌”地一下站了起来，“等……等一下。”边说着边飞快地从包里抓了什么，就去了洗手间。李赫宰看得一头雾水，直到后来两人同居了，李赫宰才知道自家小家伙有吃了东西，就随时随地要刷牙的习惯。

等李东海回来坐好，母亲和李东华也同时起身离开，把房间留给了两人。李赫宰顿了顿，犹豫再三还是开了口，“东海啊，你知道联姻意味着什么对吧！”

小家伙依旧是一副怯生生的模样，小心翼翼地开口，“哥哥说等我转化成欧米伽，我们就要搬到一起住了。”

还是个单纯的孩子呢……

李赫宰噎了一下，一时间也有点于心不忍，起身走到李东海身边，想了想还是蹲了下来，“那……东海想搬过来跟……”李赫宰停顿了一下，本想说哥哥的，但自己着实比李东华都大了几岁，叫哥哥似乎超龄了，“……跟我住吗？”

李东海微微咬着唇，乖乖点了点头。

李赫宰笑了，即使知道李东海现在还闻不到信息素，但还是刻意收敛了些，语气也柔和了许多，“那我们东海认床吗？”

李东海眨了眨眼睛，眼底满是天真，“什么是认床？”

“认床就是……”李赫宰犹豫了一下，想了一种李东海能理解的说法，“换了一张床就睡不着的意思。”

“可是……我的小床还好好的，为什么要换床？”

“因为东海以后会搬到我家去，记得吗？”

李东海这才似乎理解又似乎不理解的点了点头，反问道，“那……我可以布置自己的房间吗？”

李赫宰被逗乐了，“当然，东海想要什么都可以。”

“那我可以再吃一个杯子蛋糕吗？”

“当然！”

李赫宰立马让按了服务铃，让再上一个红丝绒杯子蛋糕，“再来个冰淇淋好不好？”

李东海似乎很意外，眼底闪过了一丝喜悦，乖巧地点了头，说赫宰哥哥真好，喜欢赫宰哥哥。

两个红丝绒杯子蛋糕，外加一份冰淇淋就能被拐跑了呢！

李赫宰在心里叹了口气，这也太好哄了吧，但被叫了哥哥还是有点尴尬，让叫叔叔，李赫宰心里又过不了这个坎，“还是叫我赫宰吧！”李东海立马就乖乖地叫了一声“赫宰”，还给加了个甜甜的尾音。李赫宰的心瞬间就化了，恨不得今晚就把这个小家伙带回家，“明天是周六，东海想不想去看电影？”

李东海似乎是想去的，但还是摇了摇头，“我……我得写作业。”

“那明天写作业，周天我们去看电影？”李赫宰再次提议道。

李东海这才点了点头，想了想又问道，“我可以吃爆米花吗？”

“当然。要喝可乐吗？”

“要！”

李赫宰不由自主地想去拉李东海的小手，却被这小家伙躲开了。李赫宰愣了一下，但也没觉得尴尬，没关系的，慢慢来就是了，有的是时间让这个小家伙放下心防。

这么想着也就看开了许多，李赫宰这才起身，去套房隔壁说已经和李东海谈好了。

李赫宰的母亲对这个未来儿媳妇特别满意，直说让李赫宰要对人家好一点，还顺带提及是不是让两人婚前同居一段时间，李赫宰也随即表示会收拾一间房间出来让李东海住，还说可以让按照李东海的想法重新装修。

李东华本来还想婉拒，最起码到李东海转化之后，但李赫宰直接问了李东海，要不要周天看完电影去看房间。

李东海看起来很开心，但也不敢表现得太出格，甚至也不敢转头看李东华，点了点头，就把头给低下了。

“那行吧！”李东华明显叹了口气，答应只要李东海觉得房间没问题，随时可以搬过去，但要求每天都要有专车接送李东海上下课，而且结婚前不能对外公开他们俩的关系，特别是李东海学校那边。

这都不是什么大问题，李赫宰直接点头答应了下来，当天回家就把主卧旁边的客房收拾了出来，还准备在书房换张大点的办公桌，好在家办公的时候，能边看着李东海写作业。

李东海竟然对李赫宰收拾出来的房间很是满意，只是怯生生的问能不能在墙上贴海报之类的。

“当然，我说过的，东海想要什么都可以。”

“那我可以养狗狗吗？”

“不行。”李赫宰的拒绝，让李东海很是失望，小脸都垮了下来，李赫宰只得赶紧补了一句，“你高中毕业之后，可以。”

“可是……还有好几年呢！”李东海似乎不太高兴，还嘟了一下嘴。

李赫宰想了想，立马说道，“我表哥家养了一只狗狗，超级可爱的。你如果乖乖听话，我就带你去看。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

听到了李赫宰的保证，李东海明显还不放心，硬要和李赫宰拉钩，盖完章才兴高采烈地说，“东海会乖乖听话的！”

“那东海下周末就搬过来住吧！”

“好呀！”


	2. Chapter 2

李东海终于要搬过来了。

为此，李赫宰整整期待了一个星期。

虽说早就拿到了李东海的手机号，但李赫宰还是怕耽误李东海学习没敢怎么联系他。李东海倒是给李赫宰打过电话，像个讨糖吃的小孩，炫耀着自己在学校举行的趣味运动会上，投篮得了第一名，还说要把这张奖状带去贴在房间里。

那会儿李赫宰正在开会，但看到是李东海来的电话，还是破例叫停了会议，出会议室接了。大概是过于兴奋的缘故，李东海说话有几分含糊不清，李赫宰耐心听完了小家伙说的每一个字，然后毫不吝啬地夸了他，还说要专门定制一个相框，把奖状裱起来。李东海似乎高兴得不得了，说着“赫宰最好了！最喜欢赫宰了！”之类的话。虽然知道李东海可能就是随口一说，但李赫宰的心情还是瞬间好了不少，脑子一热就说出了，很期待李东海搬过来住。话筒那边明显安静了下来，小家伙沉默了好一会儿，才扭扭捏捏地丢下一句“我也是”，说完就直接挂掉了电话。

什么啊！

李赫宰的心头瞬间柔软了下来，真可爱呀！害羞了呢！

今天是个大日子，李赫宰一大早就起来了，就巴巴地等着李东海来。约定的时间明明是下午两点，但李赫宰实在起得太早了，以至于被等待的时长折磨得如坐针毡。李赫宰本想着亲自去接李东海的，但李东华却坚持要送亲弟弟过来，李赫宰也不好拒绝。

好在李东华很是守时，约好了是下午两点，几乎是时针指向“二”的瞬间，门铃就应声响起了。

李赫宰赶紧起身去开门，按门铃的正是李东华，而李东海则背着个书包跟在哥哥后边，怀里还抱着只白色的小绵羊布偶，看到了李赫宰，李东海立马规规矩矩地问了好，“赫宰哥，下午好。”

怎么又叫上“赫宰哥”了？

李赫宰再怎么疑惑，也没直接问出口，倒是看到那只小绵羊布偶的时候，整个人愣了一下，随后便意识到眼前的小家伙刚满十五岁，确实还是个孩子，还会喜欢布偶也不奇怪。李赫宰在心里叹了口气，柔声问道，“下午好啊。东海。带了朋友来吗，它叫什么名字呀？”

“小羊。”李东海就这么抱着那只小羊布偶，还是一副怯生生的模样。

李赫宰微微一笑，想伸手摸了摸李东海那柔软的头发，但还是没敢当着人家哥哥乱来，最后只得摸了摸小羊布偶的头，“以后请多多指教啦，小羊！”听了这话，李东海似乎很高兴，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“小海，你自己去整理房间吧！”

李东海应了一声，就乖乖听李东华的话，拖着行李箱回房归置东西去了。

看弟弟进了房间关上了门，李东华才面带歉意地开了口，“不好意思，赫宰哥。小海年纪还小，那只小羊是父亲在世的时候送给小海的，晚上不抱着，就不肯睡觉……”

李东华当然注意到了李赫宰看到那只小羊布偶是什么表情，赶紧替弟弟解释。生怕李赫宰觉得李东海太过幼齿，要解除婚约。但李赫宰显然对这个并不在意，只是点了点头，表示理解，又问李东海还有没有什么其他的习惯。李东华想了想，说是每天晚上九点半准时睡觉，睡前要喝温牛奶，还有吃完东西都会去刷牙。这些都不难满足，李赫宰便说让李东华放心，保证会好好照顾李东海。

事实上李东华并没有待太久，等着李东海把房间整理好，又帮着重新叠了几件衣服，交代李东海要乖乖听李赫宰的话，也就告辞了。

李东华离开了以后，李东海明显有点局促不安，站在玄关边小手揪着衣角也不知道再想些什么，最后还是李赫宰伸手把这小家伙拉到了沙发上坐着。

大抵也是想让李东海放松一些，李赫宰还去冰箱里拿了两瓶草莓牛奶，递了一瓶给李东海，柔声道，“喝吧！”

李东海伸出双手接了过来，小声地说了句，“谢谢赫宰哥！”

居然还是敬语。

李赫宰有点没反应过来，明明跟这小家伙说好了呀！本来就是要结婚的，即使年纪差得有点多，但说敬语也太奇怪了。所以李赫宰一开始就说了，让李东海可以跟他说平语的。李赫宰缓了一缓，还是忍不住问道，“不是说叫赫宰的嘛，怎么又叫上赫宰哥了？”

李东海啜了一小口草莓牛奶，似乎在纠结着什么，好一会儿才说，“哥哥说我不能直接叫你名字，也不能说平语。”

“哦？为什么呀？”

“因为赫宰哥比我大了很多，直接叫名字很不礼貌……”

李赫宰沉默了一下，叹了口气，还是一把将身边的小家伙抱到了腿上。李东海本就是个欧米伽，身量不高，骨架也不大，再加上是双腿分开，半跪坐在李赫宰腿上，被成年阿尔法这么一搂，就整个人摔李赫宰怀里去了。

虽然李赫宰的动作还算温柔，但李东海毕竟是第一次和像李赫宰这么成熟的阿尔法有这种程度的身体接触，小家伙明显吓到了，整个人都僵住了，动都不敢动，好在李赫宰也没有再做出什么其他的出格的举动，还拍着他的背柔声安抚道，“别紧张，我们将来是要结婚的，记得吗？”见李东海点了点头，李赫宰这才伸手摸了摸李东海的小脸，“你准备婚前都不跟我有任何身体接触吗？”

李东海似乎是吓到了，又似乎是怕李赫宰会生气，只得赶紧摇了摇头，磕磕绊绊地说着自己虽然已经年满十五岁了，但还没完成转化之类的话。

呀！这是把我当什么人了啊！

李赫宰瞬间就被气乐了，但还是拉着李东海的小手，柔声道，“放心吧！既然答应了你哥哥，我就会做到。但我们有婚约的对吧，牵手，拥抱这种程度的接触还是可以有的吧……你说呢？”

李东海抿了一下唇，红着小脸说接吻也是可以的，只是接吻的话，是不会留下永久标记的。

李赫宰简直被逗乐了，抬手捏了捏李东海的鼻头，“你知道怎么接吻吗？”李东海摇了摇头，小脸更红了些，羞得连头都低了下去。李赫宰越看越觉得喜欢得紧，拉着李东海的小手，亲了亲他的手背，“那就从这种程度的开始，怎么样？”说着还把怀里的小家伙往怀里搂了搂，“我希望，我们的第一个吻，是你主动给我的！”

李东海的眼底似乎有什么东西一闪而过，速度快到李赫宰都没来得及抓住，但李赫宰随即就把这事抛在了脑后。本就想着跟李东海谈谈心的，毕竟婚前最起码是要同居三年的，李赫宰可不想这三年和李东海过得像陌生人，越早让李东海放下心防，也能越早的了解他。李东海或许还不理解婚姻的含义，甚至也不明白联姻意味着什么，但没关系，李赫宰希望自己能给他是自由恋爱的感觉。

“东海呀，我们是平等的，知道吗？”李赫宰保持着搂着李东海的姿势，柔声跟他解释，“这跟年纪没有关系，一旦结婚了，我们就是一体的。我不会逼你做任何你不愿意做的事，换句话说，你想做什么就都可以去做。我不会干涉你跟谁交朋友，不会要求你大学要选什么专业……”

“我可以上大学？”

李东海看起来很是惊讶，似乎没想到李赫宰会这么说。重点也显而易见的偏了，但李赫宰的思路瞬间就被李东海拉走了，“你当然得去上大学，你成绩这么好，不上大学怎么行？”

“我以为……我们结婚以后，我就要在家等着生宝宝了……”

李赫宰愣住了，他没有想到李东海是这么想的，只得赶紧表态，“东海，见到你的第一眼我就特别喜欢你。但就只是喜欢，可能还不是爱情，也还不到要结婚的地步。我只是……想着跟你共度一生或许也还不错。我会答应这门婚事，是因为想跟你有更多的可能性。我迫不及待地想把你接过来一起住，是因为想跟你好好相处，培养培养感情。即使三年后我们真的要结婚，我希望你是因为爱情嫁给我，而不是为了遵守什么婚约！”

李东海怔怔地看着李赫宰好一会儿，才开了口，“我是自愿的……”

“东海，这不是自不自愿的问题！”李赫宰当然知道要跟一个十五岁的孩子说明白这些很困难，但他实在不想被李东海误解了什么，“这么说吧，东海，学校现在有生理健康课了吗？”

这似乎触及了会令小欧米伽害羞的话题，李东海的小脸肉眼可见的红了，但还是点了点头。

“那东海知道宝宝是怎么来的吗？”

见李东海又点了点头，李赫宰这才来了一句，“说说看。”

李东海似乎没想到李赫宰会这么说，但哥哥交代了必须要听李赫宰的话，即使害羞，小家伙还是红着脸磕磕绊绊地说着，老师说欧米伽完成转化之后，会有发情期。阿尔法需要在欧米伽发情期的时候，完成标记并且在欧米伽体内成结，才会有小宝宝。

李东海本就是个品学兼优的好孩子，虽然明显很是害羞，但答得简直就像是课本上背下来的，挑不出一点毛病，回答完还小声补充了一句，“但老师说这只是理论课，不会有实操，也没有考试……”

“因为那是我的教学任务。”李赫宰笑着说道，心里对怀里的小家伙更是加了不少好感，还故意开口逗他，“那东海想学吗？”

李东海羞得小脸通红，一时间点头也不是，不点头也不是。

最终还是李赫宰心软放过了他，接了话，“不行哦！东海现在还太小了，等东海再长大一点，我们再上课吧！现在呢，东海的任务是好好吃饭，好好睡觉，好好读书，才能快点长大。等东海哪天长大了想学了，再告诉我，好不好？”

李东海这才奶声奶气地应了一声，人明显也放松了很多，任由李赫宰抱着，还无师自通地把头倚在了李赫宰的肩上。

李赫宰就这么搂着李东海，好一会儿才继续谈心任务，“像今天这样就很好，东海什么都可以跟我说的！比如：有什么想要的，在学校发生了什么事……”

李东海本就是个聪明的孩子，点到为止，就开始可以举一反三了，“ 或者想上生理健康实操课了？”

李赫宰一瞬间觉得自己好像给自己挖了个大坑，甚至觉得自己好像被撩到了，却也只得硬着头皮接话，“对，但现在不行，以后再说。”

李东海似懂非懂的点了点头，突然开了口，“我不想叫你赫宰哥，也不想跟你说敬语。”

这是一个很好的开始！

李赫宰非常欣慰，抬手揉了揉李东海的头发，“那……以后在外面你叫我赫宰哥，只有我们两人的时候你就叫我赫宰？”

“我也不想叫你赫宰！”

非常好！开始会提要求了！

李赫宰瞬间觉得今天的谈心，起效果了，“那你想叫我什么呢 ？”

李东海似乎陷入了沉思，小声嘟囔着，“哥哥？大叔？”

李赫宰自然是知道自己比李东海大了几岁，反正年纪不上不下，叫哥哥太大，叫大叔他内心又是抗拒的，但如果李东海想叫，李赫宰觉得自己也不是真的不能接受，顶多就是需要一段时间的心理建设。李东海还在那喃喃着各种称谓，似乎都不满意，李赫宰也就只能边喝着草莓牛奶，边耐心等着。

好一会儿李东海才终于挑中了称呼，甜甜地叫了一声，“Daddy！”

李赫宰直接就呛到了，最爱的草莓牛奶似乎一瞬间成了夺命杀器。李东海确实是个乖孩子，见李赫宰呛到了，立马起身帮他拍背顺气。那双漂亮的眸子里透着单纯，似乎根本没意识到这个称谓有什么问题，还天真的问着叫“Daddy”有什么问题吗？

李赫宰好容易才缓过劲来，在内心叹了一大口气，才说道，“行吧！你愿意叫就叫吧……”

李东海随即喜笑颜开，撒着娇说，“Daddy，以后baby会很听话的！”

李赫宰艰难地扶了一下额，前不久才刚讨论完什么“生理健康实操课”，现在突然来了个这么限制级的称呼，李赫宰不得不承认——他突然意识到自己好像无意中答应了李东华一个不过分，但特别磨人的条件。

上帝啊！我上辈子到底是……

造了什么孽啊！


	3. Chapter 3

心也谈了，下午茶也吃了。

李东海明显放松了下来，开始可以自己去柜子里边翻零食了，拆了包薯片跟李赫宰分着吃，还问晚一点能不能让李赫宰帮忙拍一段关于搬新家的vlog。

拍vlog干什么？

李赫宰其实不是很明白，拍vlog究竟有什么用？但他还不至于傻到直接说出口。

当初为了方便挑选相亲对象，李赫宰的母亲还特意麻烦李赫宰的表哥朴正洙帮忙，给所有人选都做了简历，方便查看和筛选。李赫宰当时就在李东海的简历里看到了这个词，为了避免不必要的尴尬，李赫宰特地去查了什么是vlog，也就忽略了才十五岁的李东海，为什么资料袋会比别人厚这么多。当然，也好在功课做得足，好歹不至于现在露怯。

疑惑归疑惑，但李赫宰觉得这不是什么问题，随口便答应了下来，还开玩笑地问是不是自己也要入镜。李东海沉默了一下，似乎真的在思考这个问题，过了好一会儿才略带期待地问，“可以吗？”

“当然，不是说好的嘛，东海想要什么都可以。”

听到李赫宰这么回答，李东海似乎很高兴，但明显还有点迟疑，吞吞吐吐地说，“那……daddy可不可以……不露面？”

不露面？

李赫宰一瞬间有点没跟上思路，下意识就问了出来，“什么意思？”

“就……”李东海无意识地歪着头，似乎在整理措辞，还伸手在李赫宰的胸前比划了一下，小手突然就一把按在李赫宰左边锁骨稍往下一点的地方，力道有点大，但欧米伽能有多大力气呢，这一下也不算痛。小家伙似乎还在努力想跟李赫宰解释，小手从左往右划了过去，又从右往左划回了原位，小家伙对自己做了什么毫无自觉，还继续比划着，声音奶里奶气的，“就这。就只拍到这！这样就不会拍到脸了。”

李赫宰低头看了看横在自己胸前的小手，一时间有点手足无措，如果不是确认眼前的小家伙只有十五岁，李赫宰甚至都觉得，自己一个阿尔法是不是被一个小欧米伽吃了豆腐。想归想，最终李赫宰还是尴尬地转移了话题，“所以……为什么不拍脸？”

“哥哥不是说，高中毕业前我们不能公开关系吗？”李东海这才收回了手，坐姿端正，回答也格外的认真，浑然就是的懂事又听话的好孩子，“视频里我会露脸呀，所以daddy就不能露脸了。好可惜哦！好想让大家都知道daddy就是东海的阿尔法哦！”

李东海无意识的话，让李赫宰作为阿尔法的虚荣心得到了极大的满足，但李赫宰毕竟也是做总裁的，好歹还有一丝理智尚存，也立刻想到人都出现了，即使不露脸，不也是变相公开了嘛！

李东华的意思明明就是不能公开李东海已经有阿尔法了，而不是不能公开李东海的阿尔法是谁！这小孩是不是理解错了呀，李赫宰一瞬间觉得自己跟李东海，可能真的是会有代沟的……但李东海显得很兴奋，已经开始计划着待会儿怎么拍视频，李赫宰该穿什么衣服了，搞得李赫宰有点不忍心说出口。

算了，他开心就行。

小孩估计也就是想拍完拿去跟同学炫耀，想来应该不会有什么大问题吧！

介于李赫宰下午还有个视频会要开，便让李东海先乖乖去写作业，晚上再带他出去吃好吃的。至于视频，等吃完晚饭回来再拍。

李东海很是听话，应了一声就乖乖回房了。李赫宰想了想还是切了盘水果，还倒了杯水，给送了过去。大抵是在写英语作业的缘故，李东海还甜甜的跟李赫宰说了句，“Thank you daddy！”

不得不承认，小家伙的英文学得应该很不错，听起来是美音，语调甚至还有点苏，李赫宰忍不住在心里叹了口气，我家欧米伽太可爱了，怎么办！

为此，李赫宰只能以视频会马上要开始了为由，用最快的速度逃离了李东海的房间。还特意去洗了把脸，好找回点理智，冷静下来才能去开会。

可视频会刚开了一半，门外就传来了敲门声，小家伙家教极好，等李赫宰说了“请进”，门这才开了一个小缝，李东海小心翼翼的探头进来，怀里还抱着几本作业本，奶声奶气地说，“Daddy，我作业写完了。”

好可爱哦！

李赫宰只觉得自己的心一瞬间被击中了，招了招手，示意李东海过来。小家伙似乎还有点不好意思，慢慢挪到了办公桌边，小心翼翼地避免自己被摄像头拍进去，伸着小手把所有作业本都摆在了李赫宰面前，然后端端正正的站在一旁。李赫宰只得叫停了会议，说是休息五分钟，关了摄像头这才开口问道，“是有什么题不会做吗？”

这可不太妙！

李赫宰可真不能保证自己毕业这么多年，还能做得出初三的题。再说了，万一教错了，多丢人啊！

小家伙摇了摇头，说都写完了。

“那……”李赫宰明显松了口气，又试探性地问道，“是要我检查吗？”

小家伙这才点了点头，说哥哥以前都是要检查作业的，学校还要求家长签字。

李赫宰毕竟是做总裁的，这些年下来要是什么文件都一字一句看下来，其他事都不用做了，更何况是帮忙检查作业？再说了，李赫宰现在算是个什么家长，怎么给签字嘛！但李赫宰也不好直接这么跟李东海说，只能让李东海先放着，说开完会再检查。

李东海这才点了点头，又小心翼翼地问，“Daddy，那东海能玩一会儿电脑吗？”

“行，去玩吧！”

等开完了会，李赫宰才给李东华打了个电话，询问关于签字的问题。李东华说李东海学习很自觉，不需要操什么心，帮他签个名，偶尔需要背诵和单词听写的时候，帮他监考意思意思也就是了。更何况都是姓李，想来也不会有太大的问题。

李东海是个乖孩子，成绩优异，听说还是学生会长，作业想来也不会有什么问题，李赫宰随手翻看了一下，除了这字写得实在太有个性，确实也挑不出什么其他毛病。于是李赫宰直接在注明了家长签名的地方，签下了自己的大名。

即使李东海还只是个十五岁的孩子，李赫宰也给了他最大的尊重。敲了敲门，等着李东海说了“请进”，才开门进来，说是来还作业本。李东海点了点头，说是给他就可以了。

李赫宰本以为这个年纪的小孩都会喜欢打游戏，但没想到李东海居然在剪辑视频，看李赫宰进来也大大方方的，连页面都没有缩小。李赫宰瞄了一眼屏幕，看着应该是学校操场之类的地方，或许是学生会要用的素材，李赫宰也就没多问，只是随手摸了摸李东海的头发，让他自己检查，看看有没有哪里漏签名的。

对于这种程度的身体接触，李东海似乎还有点不习惯，但也没躲闪。听话的检查完所有签名，确定没有问题了，这才把所有的作业本都收进了书包里，还甜甜的跟李赫宰道了谢。

介于李东海今天乖乖写完了所有作业，李赫宰决定给小家伙一点奖励，“Bae，走吧！Daddy带你出去吃炸鸡！”

自从接受了“daddy”这个设定，李赫宰觉得自己用得越来越得心应手，随口就叫了李东海“bae”，也被取了个爱称的小家伙，耳根都红了，但还是欣然接受了这个称呼，蹦蹦跳跳地跟在李赫宰身后，还自觉地爬上了副驾，等着李赫宰帮他系安全带。

吃完晚饭回来，时间还早，李赫宰便按着李东海的要求换了套西装，才帮忙出演了视频。虽然只有几秒的镜头，但小家伙似乎很满意，还红着小脸说daddy穿西装很帅。

“哦？喜欢看daddy穿西装？”

李赫宰一瞬间抓住了重点，这小家伙好像很喜欢李赫宰做那种比较成熟的打扮。今天要迎接李东海来，又要在家开视频会，李赫宰索性就穿了套休闲款的西装。但要拍视频的时候，还是被要求着换了一套更正式更绅士的三件套，还扎了领带，抓了背头，戴了金丝边眼镜。虽然镜头拍不到，但李东海是看得到的，盯着李赫宰抓头发打领带都盯得出神。

很完蛋！我觉得我家欧米伽有点daddy issue！

但……怪可爱的，好喜欢！

好容易到了就寝时间，小家伙乖乖喝完牛奶就开始犯困了，是边刷牙，眼皮边打架的程度，看起来可爱得不得了。爬上了床还得李赫宰帮忙盖被子，李赫宰把小羊放进李东海怀里，帮着掖好被角。

李东海明明困得睁不开眼，却还是揪着李赫宰的衣角，委屈巴巴的说在家的时候，妈妈都会给他晚安吻。李赫宰没办法，只得俯身亲了亲李东海的额头，还唱了首歌充当摇篮曲。

好容易才把李东海哄睡了，李赫宰才能坐下来看会儿电视，刷会儿手机。李赫宰有在家就要开着电视当背景音的习惯，但怕吵到李东海休息，音响也不敢开太大。

一切都很顺利，李赫宰觉得同居第一天过得还不错，最起码和李东海变得亲近了很多。然而，就在过了零点，李赫宰准备去睡觉的时候，李东海的房门开了。

抱着小羊出来的小家伙，只怕是做了噩梦，直接哭成了个泪人儿。李赫宰顿时心疼得不得了，赶紧蹲下来哄孩子，李东海哭得抽抽搭搭的，断断续续地说房间空荡荡的，一个人睡很害怕，说什么都不愿意回房睡觉。哄了半天，李东海还是哭，李赫宰没办法，脑子一抽，就将李东海抱回了主卧。

“那就跟daddy睡？有daddy陪你就不害怕了吧？”

“可……可以吗？”

“当然啦，东海要是愿意，以后都跟daddy睡都可以。”

“真的？”

“真的！”

李东海这才算是止住了眼泪，坐在主卧的床上小声啜泣，李赫宰去拧了热毛巾，帮着擦了脸，又花了好大的功夫才把这小家伙哄睡着。

等李东海一手抱着小羊，一手揪着李赫宰的睡衣前襟睡着的时候，李赫宰望着天花板，突然间意识到，自己未来的三年可能真的会……

很难过！


	4. Chapter 4

李赫宰没睡好。

准确的说是，一整夜都几乎没怎么睡。

李赫宰毕竟是个成年阿尔法，这些年虽然没有时间好好谈个恋爱，但不表示他没有正常阿尔法的生理需求。

再说了，边看小电影边自己解决，几乎是每个单身阿尔法度过漫漫长夜的必备技能。但……让李赫宰没想到的是，正是因为从来没有跟心爱的欧米伽有过亲切接触，所以初次接触就是软玉怀中抱，对于李赫宰来说，实在是……过于刺激了。

李东海还不完全算是欧米伽，也根本没有信息素的干扰。所以李赫宰几乎可以确信，自己不是因为信息素才对李东海着迷的，而是完完全全对于李东海这个人着迷，上瘾。李东海长得实在过于好看了，是所有阿尔法都会喜欢的类型吧！这么一想，李赫宰就觉得自己太过幸运了些。

事实上，在还没真正见到李东海之前，李赫宰就对这个小家伙充满了期待。因为李东海的个人简历实在过于精彩，以至于瞬间就在十多份相亲资料里脱颖而出。

不得不说，朴正洙整理资料非常有一手，每个备选的欧米伽都有一个资料袋，除了个人简历上对于小欧米伽家庭、学历、兴趣、特长之类的基本信息之外，还有一些所属家族所提供的健康状况等信息，有的还会附上几张生活照。

为了方便李赫宰查看，每个欧米伽的资料都会用一个透明文件夹装好，个人简历在第一页，李赫宰完全不需要打开文件袋，就能看到关于这个欧米伽的基本信息。一旦李赫宰选定了哪个欧米伽，李赫宰的母亲才会上门去表达想联姻的意愿。大抵也是因为李氏这几年在李赫宰手上发展越来越好的缘故，其中也不乏一些家族听说了李氏有联姻的想法，主动上门把自家欧米伽孩子的资料送来备选。所以即使是朴正洙在帮忙整理资料，朴正洙的阿尔法金希澈对此却是嗤之以鼻，吐槽李赫宰这和“选妃”有什么区别？

当然，作为当事人，李赫宰对“选妃”没有半点兴趣，总是推脱着不愿意见。直到看到了李东海……

看到李东海资料袋的那天，李赫宰加班加到了深夜，朴正洙一个星期内替姑姑催了多次，李赫宰实在没办法，就想着睡前抽个五分钟顺便看看，明天再把资料退回去。

洗了热水澡，整个人都放松了下了，靠在床头的姿势太过于慵懒，实在是让李赫宰犯困，看资料也心不在焉的。李赫宰平时确实很忙，为了节省时间，朴正洙每次送来的资料都是十份一组，而李赫宰几乎严格按照一个半分钟的速度解决。然而这次居然出乎意料的有十一份资料，以至于李赫宰的五分钟计划失败了，他甚至怀疑朴正洙是不是年纪大了，数都能点错，一不小心就多送了一个下回要送的人选。但恰恰就是这个莫名多出来的人选，引起了李赫宰的注意——这个叫做李东海的欧米伽，因为个人简历上贴着的证件照过于可爱，让李赫宰没忍住打开了他的资料袋。

非常好看的欧米伽，眼睛又大又亮，还是双眼皮，娇俏的猫咪唇，笑起来会抿成一条直线。大抵是入学照之类的照片，小家伙穿着端端正正的校服，一看就是个好孩子。

李赫宰忍不住一口气读完了那份个人简历，家世可以说是门当户对，长相更是看了一眼就会喜欢的类型。大抵也是因为长相实在太让人印象深刻了，李赫宰直接就忽略了年龄。还有资料袋里那些体检报告、家族病史，第二性别鉴定报告什么的，李赫宰都没心情看，继续往后翻，就翻到了一本相册，据说是生活照以及李东海自己拍摄的一些照片。

那相册实在全得不能再全，几乎从一岁到十五岁的照片一年一张，有穿着小西装弹钢琴的，参加学校足球比赛的，作为学生会长上台演讲的等等，还有出国度假时自己拍摄的风景照，一看就知道是那种富有情趣，用心生活的欧米伽。李赫宰越看越喜欢。他甚至在资料袋里的找到了一个U盘，还特意拿了笔记本来读档，里边全是视频，对应的正是钢琴演奏，球赛上带球过人的精彩进球，还有上台演讲的完整视频，一张照片对应了一个视频。十几二十个视频，看得李赫宰心怦怦跳。李赫宰花了两个小时一口气看完，然后意犹未尽地给朴正洙打电话说想尽快见到这个叫“李东海”的欧米伽。以至于大半夜扰人清梦的李赫宰，第二天就被合作伙伴兼表哥的阿尔法狠狠臭骂了一顿。

之后就是异常顺利的相亲，确定婚约，以及同居……而现在，李东海正在李赫宰怀里睡得香甜。

太好了，还好没错过你！

看着李东海的睡颜，李赫宰觉得自己的心都柔软了。但被未转化的小欧米伽在睡梦中无意识地蹭了几下之后，李赫宰开始后悔了——李东海什么都好，就是年纪实在太小了。而太着急把李东海接过来住的后果就是，李赫宰得做好自己得被看得到吃不到的小家伙折磨三年。

李赫宰本想去冲个冷水澡冷静冷静的，但李东海的小手却揪着李赫宰的睡衣前襟不肯放，深怕吵醒了自家小家伙的李赫宰，只得花了整整十分钟，小心翼翼地把睡衣脱了下来，偷偷溜去浴室。但冲了澡回来，情况并没有变好，反而还有点更糟。李东海依旧揪着睡衣不放，以至于李赫宰要会睡衣失败，并且裸着上身，被睡迷糊的小家伙一把搂住了腰，下腹的一团火再一次被点燃了。

真的完蛋！

这甜蜜的负担！

李赫宰熬了大半夜，才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，但天刚蒙蒙亮，就因为生物钟再次醒来。李赫宰也不想再折腾，索性起来晨练。

李东海毕竟还是个十五岁的孩子，一天最起码得保证九个小时以上的睡眠时间。昨晚做了噩梦，受了惊吓，还哭了一场，以至于多睡了一会儿。一觉醒来发现找不到身边空了，手里还攥着李赫宰的睡衣，李东海一下子就慌了，冲出房门看到李赫宰只是在客厅里做俯卧撑，小家伙明显松了口气。

或许是睡衣被李东海霸占了的缘故，李赫宰并没有穿上衣，阿尔法那优越的肩宽和漂亮的三角肌展露无遗，李东海缩在房门边看得移不开眼，特意躲了好一会儿，才作出刚睡醒的模样，揉着眼睛，奶声奶气地说了句，“Daddy，早安~”

可爱的语调，加上极具个人特色的尾音，李赫宰觉得自己心都漏跳了一拍，赶紧起身，但随即意识到在未成年欧米伽面前裸上身不太妥当，只得单手抱着胸，从李东海手里讨来自己的睡衣穿上。

“早安啊，甜心，昨晚睡得好吗？”

又被取了一个新称呼的李东海愣了一下，但很快就接受了这个事实，撒着娇说baby睡得很好，还反问李赫宰睡得好不好。

“挺好的。”

根本没怎么睡的李赫宰根本不觉得困，大脑反倒异常精神，所以大抵也不算说谎。但阿尔法晨起总有些不可描述的反应，李东海的出现让这种本来正常的事情雪上加霜，好在睡衣下摆足够长，睡裤也足够宽松，李赫宰好歹能在李东海发现并发出令人尴尬的疑问前，把人先哄去洗漱，还答应待会儿要带小家伙去麦当劳吃早餐。

“加了鸡蛋的那种汉堡吗？”

“嗯，加了鸡蛋的汉堡。”

小家伙欢呼一声，兴高采烈地回自己房间洗漱去了。

等李赫宰处理完晨起“紧急”事件出来，李东海已经乖乖换好衣服，坐在沙发上等他了。

李赫宰真的开车带着自家小家伙出了门，去麦当劳吃了鸡蛋烤肉汉堡，李东海年纪太小不能喝咖啡，李赫宰还特意给他换了鲜橙汁。吃完，顺路去药店询问了是否有阿尔法用的抑制剂可以缓解某种冲动，得到否定的答案之后，还被贝塔店员调侃这到底是来买药，还是来炫耀。李赫宰被说的有点不好意思，但还是买了欧米伽抑制剂备着，以防李东海哪天突然转化，措手不及。因为没有经验，李赫宰还仔细询问了使用方法，以及有没有什么不良副作用。

被留在车里的李东海，看李赫宰买了药品回来，很是着急，关切地问说daddy是不是生病了。

李赫宰摇了摇头，说不是生病了，就是家里都是阿尔法专用的药物，来买了点欧米伽专用的常备药，有备无患。

这个理由似乎说服了李东海，小家伙坐在副驾上，小手扒拉着安全带，也不知道在想些什么。

直到发现这不是回家的路，小家伙才发出了疑惑，“Daddy，我们你这是要带baby去哪里呀？”

“Daddy不是说过嘛，海海如果乖乖听话，就带海海去看小狗狗。”李赫宰解释着，瞄到李东海在扒拉安全带，赶紧提醒他乖乖坐好别乱动，还说跟表哥说好了，今天带李东海过去让他见见。

李东海很是兴奋，小小的欢呼了一声，但刚被提醒了乖乖坐好，这会儿显得特别听话的把双手放在膝盖上，深怕被daddy说不乖，就没得看小狗狗了。

到了表哥家楼下的停车场，李赫宰停好车，这才嘱咐李东海要听话，待会儿见到人要主动问好。李东海点了点头，小手紧张地揪着衣角，又问要怎么称呼。

嚯，好问题！

是表哥，所以年纪自然是比李赫宰稍长了几岁。叫哥吧，李赫宰都超龄了更何况朴正洙。但叫叔吧，绝对会被骂的。李赫宰纠结再三，还是说，“海海跟我叫吧，叫哥哥就行！”

李东海这才点了点头，乖乖被李赫宰牵着进了电梯。

大抵也是一早说好了的缘故，李赫宰的表哥朴正洙早就等着了，只是没想到表哥的阿尔法金希澈居然也在。李赫宰赶紧做了介绍，李东海见了金希澈板着一张脸，似乎是吓到了，立马缩到了李赫宰身后，头也不敢抬，但还是小声问了好，“正洙哥哥好，希澈哥哥好……”

以为李东海是怕生害羞了，李赫宰也就没在意，抬手给顺了两下毛，还帮着换了拖鞋，这才拉着李东海进了门。看了李赫宰的这个举动，金希澈的眉明显皱了一下，但也没多说什么，自顾自回客厅，霸占了单人沙发。李赫宰注意到了金希澈的表情不太对，但一时间也不知道自己到底哪里又惹这哥不快了。

好在看到朴正洙家的小狗狗之后，李东海很快就不怕生了，笑嘻嘻地问金希澈，狗狗叫什么名字。金希澈“啧”了一声，才回答说，“心空。”

李东海点了点头，甜甜地说谢谢希澈哥哥。说完也不怕脏，整个人就想往地上趴。还是李赫宰眼疾手快，连人带狗给抱到了沙发上。李东海似乎非常开心，还抱着心空要亲亲。

或许是李东海过于可爱的缘故，本来胆子不大的心空见了生人也不乱吠，还友善地摇着尾巴，逗得李东海开心得不得了，一个劲儿拿玩具跟心空玩……


	5. Chapter 5

因为两人是要留下来吃午饭的，也不好让朴正洙自己一个人忙，李赫宰便主动说要帮忙。

然而，事实上李赫宰哪里有半点做饭的天赋？典型的不添乱就不错了的类型，向来只配被朴正洙摁客厅里坐着等饭吃。更何况李赫宰也不见得真的是要帮忙，但朴正洙居然难以置信的同意了，说正好教李赫宰做几个菜，省得天天点外卖不健康，还说李东海还是个孩子，正在长身体的时候，平时得注意荤素搭配。

今天这哥怎么也奇奇怪怪的哦！

李赫宰满肚子疑惑，却还是嘱咐李东海，让有什么事就去厨房找他。

“我在这看着呢，能有什么事？”金希澈摆了摆手，示意李赫宰赶紧滚去厨房。李赫宰还有点不放心，脸上写满了“就是哥在这，所以才会有事啊”的表情，还想说什么，朴正洙却已经在厨房喊他的名字了。李赫宰只得赶紧应了一声，说是马上来，又忍不住回头看了眼李东海。

这小家伙明显对周遭发生的一切毫不关心，正和心空玩得不亦乐乎。李赫宰不由得在心里叹了口气，祈祷自家小家伙千万不要被金希澈这哥欺负去了。

然而，李东海对李赫宰的这些想法一无所知。

没心没肺的小坏蛋见李赫宰去了厨房，立马放松了紧惕，抱着心空就毫无形象地倒在沙发里，“空儿空儿，哥哥好想你哦！”

“半个月没见了呢，你都不想哥哥的吗？”见心空的尾巴摇得欢实，李东海似乎很开心，边说着还边亲了心空好几口，“是有想哥哥的意思吗？那……空儿要不要跟哥哥回家呀？哥哥拿零花钱给你买很多很多好吃的！空儿可以跟哥哥睡哦！”

对于才十五岁的李东海来说，心空简直是世界上最可爱的小狗狗了，每次来都企图把心空拐带走。

金希澈似乎见怪不怪，就坐在一旁看着李东海逗心空玩，好一会儿才突然冒了一句，“我们东海啊，终于得偿所愿了呢……”

没头没尾的一句话，吓得李东海猛的抬起头，确定李赫宰不在视线范围内之后，明显松了口气，露出了一个无比乖巧的笑容，眼底写满了无辜，“希澈哥哥，你在说什么？东海不明白……”

金希澈微微挑了一下眉，“哦？是吗？那是谁伪造了个人简历，还求着我塞进李赫宰的选妃名单里呢？”

“上面所有的信息都是真实的，怎么会是伪造呢？”李东海无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“表格也是你发给我的呢，希澈表哥！你这算是共犯哦！警察叔叔要是来抓我，也是要抓你的呢！”

“听你这意思，是在威胁我咯？”金希澈似乎习惯了李东海这性子，也不生气，“那……我只能去告诉李赫宰，十五岁的孩子是不需要抱着布偶睡觉的！”

“你敢！”李东海瞬间从沙发上蹦了起来，小脸也是气鼓鼓的，“你要是告诉赫宰，我……我就去跟正洙哥哥举报你！”

“去吧，去举报吧！”金希澈一副完全不担心的模样，还故意刺激李东海，“正洙呢，是我的欧米伽。那你呢，是李赫宰的什么？”

听了这话，李东海整个人愣住了，好几秒都说不出话，嘴也随即瘪了下来，睫毛轻微颤动了几下，眼泪顺势就滚落了下来。金希澈愣了一下，用了一秒反省了一下自己的玩笑有没有开过火，刚得到否定的答案，就看到李东海从沙发上跳了下来，拖鞋也没顾上就往厨房方向跑，边跑还边用那奶气十足的哭腔喊，“赫宰……”

李赫宰听到了动静，赶紧从厨房出来，还没来得及问怎么了，李东海却突然投怀送抱，整个人扑进了李赫宰怀里，委屈巴巴地哭诉，似乎受了天大的委屈，活生生就是一朵小白花。就连从小看着李东海长大的金希澈，都不由得在心里翻了个白眼，得！几天不见，戏做得真够足的！

李赫宰搂着怀里的小家伙，直问怎么了。但李东海怎么都不肯说，哭得有几分上气不接下气，嘴里喃喃着都怪东海之类的话，小脸上除了委屈还是委屈。李赫宰一时间心疼得不得了，赶紧轻拍着小家伙的后背安抚。

金希澈也没再怕，瞎话张口就来，“东海说要带心空回家，我让他拿小羊来换！”

大抵也是被李东海哭得心颤，李赫宰一时间也没意识到哪里不对。听了金希澈这话，李东海更是随即呜咽了一声，小手揪着李赫宰的衬衫前襟，眼睛睁得大大的，还瞪着金希澈无声的控诉。李赫宰当然知道自家欧米伽有多宝贝那只小羊，昨晚睡觉的时候更是一整晚都抱得紧紧的，生怕李赫宰跟他抢似的。

李赫宰没办法，只得揉着李东海的头发，耐着性子哄着，“ 希澈哥是骗你的，他不会想要你的小羊的。”

“那可不一定哦！说不定我就缺只小羊晚上抱着睡呢？”

金希澈只怕就是故意的，还开口刺激李东海。而聪明过头的小家伙立马就被这句话逼得眼泪汪汪，像是受了天大的委屈。一头埋在李赫宰胸口，眼泪噼里啪啦的掉，瞬间就把李赫宰的衬衫弄湿了一大片。

李东海的年纪确实是小的，从小更是被捧手心里宠着长大的，哭戏对他来说简直得心应手。要哭得让人肝肠寸断，又得哭得好看才能招人疼。从小到大摆脱一切束缚和处罚，全靠这一手独门绝技，技能点早就已经加满了。

更何况李赫宰就是吃这一套，并且对李东海深信不疑。一个愿打一个愿挨，两厢情愿的事，谁能多说什么？

从小学到高中，李赫宰就读的都是全阿尔法的私立学校，学生时代几乎就没见过几个同龄欧米伽，又哪里见识过欧米伽之间的勾心斗角。再加上李东海这个段位的欧米伽本就少见，什么也没必要多说，光是哭就能让阿尔法心底软成一团，对付李赫宰简直就是小菜一碟。

李东海就是掐准了，李赫宰的年纪比自己年长不少，哭得越可怜，越会激发李赫宰的保护欲。他也不需要说金希澈半句不是，只要哭得说不出话，就让人巴不得什么都捧来给他。

李赫宰手忙脚乱地哄了半天，李东海才堪堪止住了泪水，反复追问李赫宰，金希澈是不是真的不会跟他抢小羊。

“当然是真的！”

李赫宰说完这话，赶紧转头看金希澈，希望这哥能帮忙哄哄孩子，但金希澈似乎正心情愉悦的看着戏，也不开口接话。最终还是朴正洙出来主持公道，答应放寒假的时候让李东海把心空接过去玩几天。

李东海这才勉为其难的平静了下来，李赫宰还给洗了一大盆草莓，让李东海捧着吃，先垫垫肚子。

见李赫宰又跟着朴正洙回了厨房，大获全胜的李东海窝进沙发里，边吃着草莓，边含糊不清地说着“空儿是我的了”之类的话。

金希澈听不下去，提醒道，“正洙只说借你玩两天，没说把心空送给你。”

李东海边吃着草莓，边有一下没一下的把心空的毛揉得乱七八糟，“我不还，不就可以啦！”

金希澈无奈地摇了摇头，感叹道，“你就是个小恶魔！李赫宰怎么会觉得你是朵小白花呢？”

“人家就是小白花！”

李东海当然不会是小白花，能在欧米伽私立中学高票当选学生会长，同学老师都对他赞不绝口，没人能说出他一个“不”字，就证明李东海根本不是善茬。

单亲家庭长大的孩子能不被欺负就不错了，更何况是个小欧米伽，从小到大在外受的委屈，只怕多不胜数。李东海的父亲去世得早，母亲又忙于打理家族事务，兄长李东华自己也只是学生，无奈之下只能把年纪尚小的李东海被送去了全欧米伽私立学校。李东海在家受宠，但不见得在学校也受宠。更何况在全欧米伽学校读书最难的不是功课，而是人际关系，这也直接导致了李东海有着令人难以置信的成熟。足够应付学校发生的一切，却也还知道在家装装可爱讨母亲和兄长喜欢。

极度缺乏父爱的小家伙，是没有什么安全感的。自从三年前在金希澈的婚礼上见过朴正洙的伴郎李赫宰之后，李东海就被李赫宰那种成熟男人的气质给蛊住了，还动了攻略李赫宰的心思。但那会儿李赫宰还专注于事业，对父母给安排的联姻对象毫无兴趣，李东海就是想加塞也塞不进去。

从那时起，李东海就莫名地对自家远方表哥金希澈产生了浓厚的兴趣，时不时就来金希澈家撸猫逗狗玩，渐渐地也跟朴正洙越混越熟。机会一等就是三年，直到朴正洙开始帮姑姑整理李赫宰的相亲资料，李东海来得就更频繁了，还硬要凑热闹帮忙挑相亲对象，结果怎么都能挑出毛病来，当然，那些人李赫宰最终也没挑中。几乎剔除掉了所有潜在威胁之后，李东海开始跟金希澈撒娇卖萌说要加入候选。金希澈一开始哪里可能同意，但李东海再三坚持，磨得金希澈都没了脾气，出手帮他把资料塞进了相亲列表里，朴正洙确实也发现了，但李东海确实是符合李赫宰理想型的长相，想着蛮试试看，谁知道就成了？

李东海啊，就是只伪装成小猫咪的奶虎，边舔着爪子撒娇，边考虑着怎么一击命中，咬住猎物的喉咙。但无奈李赫宰看到年纪，就对李东海放松了紧惕，以至于在毫无意识的情况下，被吃的死死的。

当然，这些都是后话，就连李赫宰本人也是在过了十多年之后，才渐渐悟了出来……


	6. Chapter 6

十五岁的小欧米伽，到底是什么样的？

其实很多阿尔法并不清楚，而这些阿尔法里，自然也包含了李赫宰。

但天地良心，这显然不完全是李赫宰的错。大学以前就读的都是全阿尔法的学校，从根本上就缺乏了和欧米伽相处的机会；大学时期倒是能遇到欧米伽了，但又要念书又要学着打理家族企业，根本没心思谈恋爱；毕业后正式接手公司，每天忙得晕头转向，更是没时间。父母若是催，李赫宰就说忙。

当然，事实也确实如此。

如果父母不早早想着退休撂挑子，李赫宰或许还能多为自己的感情问题花点心思。

在缺乏外部条件的情况下，直接导致李赫宰对于欧米伽的所有理解，几乎都来自于生物课那些干巴巴的应试知识。但高考结束，随着撕书庆祝，那些知识也跟着废纸片被扫进了垃圾桶。

当然，硬要算的话，还有分化之后被学校安排着上了几节的生理健康课。课上老师倒是简略的说了一些，但大抵也都是理论知识。更何况不用考试的课程向来不被人重视，嬉戏打闹一阵，一节课也就过了。结课的那天，老师面无表情的把课本上那一大段大意是祝愿大家找到心仪的欧米伽，尊重、爱护他们之类的话读完，也就算普及完所有理论知识了，还意思意思每人给发一个所谓的安全措施。

李赫宰至今都记得，那正方形的包装袋有多么“烫手”，那时候年纪太小，分发的学习委员没好意思递，李赫宰也没好意思接。差不多就是那正方形的小玩意儿，“啪”的一声掉在地上，谁都没好意思弯腰捡起来的程度。

当然，李赫宰现在毕竟已经三十岁了，早就过了谈性色变的年纪，更何况李赫宰毕竟是个阿尔法，也是会有生理需求要解决。除了自己动手，偶尔李赫宰也是会答应一两个欧米伽大晚上喝咖啡的邀请。当然，解决生理需求是一回事，直视感情问题又是另一回事，那会儿李赫宰还真没准备为了谁安定下来。直到遇到了李东海，李赫宰才体会到了初恋般的怦然心动。

这也就是为什么，即使过了十多年，李赫宰依然会说李东海是他的初恋。

是哄孩子高兴没错，但对于李东海来说真的非常受用。年纪小的欧米伽就是好哄，李赫宰说句好听的，李东海就能开心一整天，撒着娇说daddy真的超有sense的！

好可爱哦！

李赫宰一直觉得自家欧米伽单纯又可爱，但他不知道的是，伪装成小白花的李东海，其实是个隐藏人精。不过是察觉了李赫宰的取向，投其所好罢了。

为了达到这个目的，李东海做足了功课，收集了一堆关于李赫宰的资料，而所收集的资料里就包括了李赫宰那些所谓的前任。李东海对于情敌们有着极强的警惕性，细细翻了一遍下来，都是些庸脂俗粉，想来也不足为惧。更何况那些人说是前任都有点牵强，说是for one night可能更合适些。李东海虽然年纪小，但猜也能猜得出来，李赫宰是有过经验的。

这很好！李东海自认为是在未雨绸缪，对于AO之间的关系来说，这方面和不和谐，可是特别重要的呢！

然而，李东海的亲哥哥李东华知道了这些之后，就有点不乐意把才刚满十五岁的弟弟许出去了。但奈何李东海愿意，为了让哥哥妥协，还哭闹了好几天。向来疼弟弟的李东华被闹腾得没办法，只得答应了。

当然，安排他俩第一次见面之前，金希澈也专门提醒过李东海，以李赫宰的相貌和家世，身边肯定少不了莺莺燕燕，让他必须做好心理准备。

“以后就不会有了。”

李东海对此有绝对的信心，他甚至并不在意自己是不是李赫宰的第一个欧米伽。想找个纯情的，李东海倒不如在同龄人里挑一个，又何必哭着闹着非要嫁给大了自己十几岁的李赫宰？

我才不要陪那些小阿尔法们试错呢！那些小屁孩哪里有我家daddy好呢！

李赫宰并不知道自己放心尖上的小家伙，除了惦记他的颜，还惦记了点别的。在李赫宰心目中，李东海就是个小孩，还是需要被宠着的年纪……

是的，李东海的年纪确实是小，也着实应该被宠着。但，没有小到需要人喂的地步。

十五岁还是长身体的时候，李东海像所有这个年纪的小欧米伽一样，又瘦又小。有些菜离得远够不着，需要人帮着夹菜，倒也情有可原。但李赫宰似乎觉得李东海连饭都不会自己吃，时不时地就要喂上一口。

是十五岁啊，不是五岁，就算真的是只有五岁，也是能自己吃饭了！

显而易见，李东海对此接受良好，甚至很是享受被投喂的过程。本就不挑食的小孩，喂什么吃什么，看起来好养得不得了。

而李东海的表哥金希澈，就没那么好过了。毕竟是从小看着长大的弟弟，很难没有一种自家白菜被拱了感觉。这一顿饭吃得金希澈简直是心情复杂，但他心里也清楚，会有现在这种局面，某种程度上也是自己促成的。

李东海说得对，金希澈是共犯。为了让李东海的那份资料看起来更与众不同，金希澈往资料袋里放了一个U盘，里边存了十几个从李东海的YouTube上存下来的视频。也多亏了这些视频，使得李赫宰对李东海充满了兴趣。

相比于数据和简历上那些干巴巴的文字，视频里的李东海显得格外灵动，而且充满活力。

金希澈非常清楚，这些视频能帮李东海拿下李赫宰，但谁又能保证李东海对李赫宰的感情，真的是爱情呢？

这个问题，朴正洙在发现多出一份资料的时候，就跟金希澈探讨过。

李东海的长相确实是符合李赫宰的理想型，毫无疑问李赫宰肯定会喜欢他。但李东海只有十五岁，从小被捧在手心里长大，要什么有什么，却也不是没有买了新玩具，玩了两天没了兴趣丢一边的情况。而李赫宰或许就是李东海出生以来，第一次出现时就让他意识到，有可能根本得不到。因为得不到，所以这个小家伙，才会心心念念惦记了三年。但谁能保证真的在一起之后会是怎么样？李赫宰毕竟不是玩具，也不能说丢开就丢开的，真订下了婚约，李东海再反悔可就来不及了。

现在看来，先陷进去的果然是李赫宰，而李东海看起来还处于三分钟热度时期，谁知道这热度多久会过去？

毕竟算是共犯之一，朴正洙有点于心不忍，但也不好直接跟李赫宰说，只得在临走前把人拉到一边交代让他对东海好一点，感情慢慢培养。

“知道了哥！”李赫宰点了点头，说自己心里有数。

第一次对一个欧米伽充满了兴趣，李赫宰觉得自己对李东海还是上心的。虽说对于李东海出现在相亲名单的原因一无所知，但李赫宰确实和朴正洙想到一起去了。这会儿的他，正担心着李东海根本不懂联姻意味着什么，还傻乎乎地觉得搬出来住没人管着很开心……

李东海毕竟还是个刚满十五岁的孩子，和心空玩了一上午，又跑又跳的，显然是累坏了。吃完午饭整个人就蔫了，这会儿艰难地爬上后座，就像只犯困的小猫似的，蜷缩在后排座椅上，不一会儿就已经睡着了。

李赫宰专注着开车，没注意到坐在后排的李东海已经睡着了，直到后边突然传来了惊呼声。

因为有李东海在，怕小家伙晕车难受，李赫宰车速不敢快，车开得也算平稳，倒也不至于滚下来。但后排座椅躺起来并不舒服，李东海睡得迷迷糊糊，一个翻身，整个人就从座位上摔了下来，左腿膝盖直接重重地磕在了扶手箱上，还发出来“咚”的一声。小家伙本就怕疼，磕了这么一下，随即吃痛的喊了出声。开口叫“daddy”的时候，更是直接带上了哭腔。

吓得李赫宰赶紧靠边停，也不管会不会被罚款扣分，下了车就迅速拉开了后座车门，把李东海抱回到座椅上，“怎么啦，海海？摔哪了？”

李东海呜咽着，泪水已经在眼眶里打转了，伸手指了指自己的膝盖，委屈巴巴地说，“daddy，好痛……”

见怀里的小家伙都快哭了，李赫宰吓得够呛，不会伤着了吧！成年阿尔法二话不说就把李东海的裤脚往上挽，好露出了小欧米伽那纤细白皙的小腿。欧米伽的皮肤娇嫩，这么重的磕了一下，膝盖随即就青了一大块，又青又紫的，光是看着都觉得触目惊心。大抵是在外边的缘故，李东海眼底含着泪，却隐忍着没哭。

淤青而已，其实也不是什么大伤，谁还没淤青过，但李赫宰就是不由自主地心疼。我家小欧米伽抽血打针都会害怕，这么大一片淤青，肯定疼死了！

李赫宰反复仔细检查了多次，确定李东海只是膝盖淤青，骨头没什么大碍之后，这才稍微松了口气。还俯身在自家小朋友的膝盖上烙下一吻，说了句“痛痛飞走咯！”

是在逗小孩呀！

但李东海也确实就是个小孩，只是这么一句就开心得不得了。

见李东海缓过来了些，李赫宰这才帮着把裤脚拉了下来，还柔声哄着，说只要李东海乖乖的不哭，待会儿就给他买个冰淇淋。

“要两球！”

小孩确实还只是小孩，但李东海绝对是聪明的那种，立马就知道这种时候是可以讨价还价的，“ 要一个草莓的，一个牛油果的！”

牛油果味的能好吃吗？

李赫宰疑惑归疑惑，还是给李东海买了，为了逗小家伙开心，还多买了一球香草的。

整整三球的蛋卷冰淇淋，吃得李东海满心欢喜，眼底都带着笑，怕用咬的牙疼，小家伙只得伸着那殷红的舌头，一下接着一下的舔着。

可爱，又莫名的……有点性感。

李赫宰看得心怦怦直跳，几乎立刻就意识到，自己给李东海买冰淇淋的行为，简直就是在自讨苦吃。

李东海年纪毕竟还小，他对李赫宰的苦楚一无所知，自顾自地吃着冰淇淋，看起来已经把刚刚磕青了膝盖的事抛在了脑后。

这很好，李赫宰对此相当满意，李东海看起来特别好哄，说几句好听的，投喂点好吃的，就会乖乖听话。

很省心嘛！

冰淇淋本就化得太快，小家伙舔冰淇淋的速度又慢，不一会儿最上头那球香草味的就已经有些软趴趴的了，乳白色的液体顺着蛋卷滴落在虎口上，惹得李东海惊呼一声，无意识地伸出舌头，舔了一下。但冰淇淋依然在融化，不断化成液体淌下来。李东海只顾着吃，见冰淇淋化了，甚至还歪着头，从下到上把三个冰淇淋球都给舔了一遍，以至于鼻尖一不小心就沾上最上面的香草口味，小欧米伽白白净净的小脸瞬间成了小花猫。

香草味冰淇淋在那小巧的鼻尖化开，小家伙对此毫无知觉，看着李赫宰咽口水的动作，还大方的把冰淇淋递了出来，说要分给daddy吃。

李赫宰确实是初丁口味，也真的爱吃甜的，但实在不好意思当着李东海的面给自己买一球。看着递到眼前的冰淇淋，李赫宰愣了好几秒，还是没好意思来个间接接吻，只得轻咳了一声，“daddy不吃，海海吃吧！”

为了缓解尴尬，边说着，李赫宰还边拿纸巾帮李东海擦脸，李东海这个“小没良心的”居然还抱怨李赫宰妨碍他吃冰淇淋。李赫宰气得七窍生烟，但也拿李东海没办法，只得打碎了牙往肚子里咽……


	7. Chapter 7

相比于周末，上学日的前夜，李赫宰的日子好过了很多。

李东海是个非常自觉的好孩子，早早喝完牛奶，跟李赫宰讨了个落在额头的晚安吻，抱着小羊甜甜的说了句“daddy晚安”，就乖乖回房睡觉了。

好乖哦！

这也太可爱了吧！

李赫宰对此相当满意，自家欧米伽乖巧听话又好养活，丝毫没有半点矫揉造作。

相处了一天下来，李东海可以说是非常的捧李赫宰的场，李赫宰说什么就是什么。但绝对不是完全逆来顺受，李东海这个度把握得非常好，偶尔也会撒着娇，提个无伤大雅的小条件。而提条件嘛，也都是在李赫宰答应的事情基础上提。比如李赫宰带他去麦当劳，李东海就说要加鸡蛋的汉堡；李赫宰说给买冰淇淋，李东海就说要草莓和牛油果的口味；李赫宰问要不要吃炒年糕，李东海就说不要太辣要甜甜的那种……仅此而已。

很好满足嘛！

甚至也不需要李赫宰做什么，动动嘴皮子点餐也不是什么难事。

十五岁的小欧米伽还很是害羞，是点餐都要人帮忙说的地步。小家伙会抱着李赫宰的手臂，没骨头似的把头倚在李赫宰肩上看菜单，然后伸出一根手指，指着菜单上某个图片，小声说“Daddy, daddy, baby要吃这个！”

真的很可爱！

谁会不喜欢这种欧米伽？

初丁口味的李赫宰，当然会喜欢这样的李东海。和李东海在一起的每一分每一秒，李赫宰都感觉到心动，完全的取向狙击，李东海简直就跟长在李赫宰的萌点上一样。李东海整个人都甜甜的，长相甜甜的，说话甜甜的，李赫宰甚至会不由自主地期待这个小家伙的信息素也是甜甜的。

欧米伽的信息素大多都是甜的，有的甚至会有点过于甜腻了。虽然李赫宰也知道这是无法选择的事情，但还是私心希望李东海的信息素可以甜而不腻， 最好是清甜的……

桃子？

不知为何，李赫宰第一反应就想到了桃子。倒也不是说喜欢吃，只是觉得桃子味配李东海会很不错。平时可以是清甜爽口的白桃，到了发情期再软成鲜嫩多汁的蜜桃……光是想想都觉得心动不已。但李赫宰着实不敢再往下细想，否则今晚真的又不用睡了。

李东海睡着之后，家里一瞬间安静了许多，无法开电视当背景音，李赫宰还有点不习惯。但又担心电视太吵，会把李东海惊醒，再加上第二天得早起送李东海上学，李赫宰干脆也跟着早点休息。

李赫宰临睡前，还偷偷跑去看了眼李东海。大概是年纪小的缘故，今天累了一天的小家伙睡得很香，就是睡觉不老实，还踢了被子。李赫宰叹了口气，帮着重新盖好被子，又亲了亲李东海的脸颊。小家伙呜咽了一声，似乎对此并不习惯，挣扎着翻了个身，这个动作直接导致小羊布偶脱离了控制，滚到了地上。生怕李东海半夜找不到小羊会哭闹，李赫宰赶紧捡起来，轻轻拍掉灰尘，把小羊重新放进李东海怀里，这才蹑手蹑脚地离开房间。

这样也挺好的！

躺在床上的李赫宰望着天花板，自顾自地想着，不一会儿便迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

学校上课时间很早，李东海六点半就得起床，这也就意味着李赫宰得定好六点十五分的闹钟，起来洗漱好，叫李东海起床。

十五岁的孩子毕竟还在长身体的时候，九个小时的睡眠其实还不算太够，昨晚乖乖去睡觉的小家伙，今早难以置信的赖了床。李赫宰好说歹说地哄着，李东海就是缩在被窝里不愿意起来。搞得李赫宰没办法，只能去拧了条湿毛巾，帮李东海擦了把脸。小家伙这才稍微清醒了一些，但还是抱着被子，撒娇卖萌说好困。学生时代也经常缺觉的李赫宰，看着也觉得心疼，但这也是没办法的事，只得拿来了制服，往床边一坐，直接连人带被子抱到腿上，想帮着换衣服。

刚把李东海身上穿着的浅蓝色套头睡衣脱下来，李赫宰就有点后悔了。

这简直是在自找苦吃。

小欧米伽白皙水嫩的身子第一次展露出来，李赫宰看都有点不敢多看，深怕一个把持不住酿成大错。只得咬着牙根，憋着一口气，用最快的速度帮李东海把衬衫穿上，扎好领带，怕李东海会冷还把毛背心换成了V领毛衣。 家里开了暖气，穿外套会有点太热，李赫宰也就没把制服外套再给套上，想着临出门再穿。

接下来就是最难的一步了，李赫宰纠结再三，深吸了一口气，还是帮李东海脱掉了睡裤。李东海的第一性别毕竟是男性，第一性征李赫宰也不是没有。男性欧米伽的尺寸都不算太超过，李东海也就算是对得起平均水平的程度，但毕竟也不怎么用得上，倒也不用计较这么多。

十五岁的小欧米伽还很是清纯，纯白色底裤被衬衫下摆遮了大半， 双腿白皙纤细，确实是会让人忍不住多看两眼的地步，直到看到了李东海左膝上变得更加触目惊心的淤痕，李赫宰才勉强回神，赶紧帮着把制服裤穿上，又把李东海抱到浴室去，还帮着挤好了牙膏，说是早餐已经备好了，让李东海洗漱完自己去吃。

迷迷糊糊站在洗手台前的李东海，拿着牙刷，奶声奶气的说，“daddy要去哪？”

李赫宰噎了一下，但也不好在小家伙面前露怯，只得说是要去冲个澡，换个衣服，又说让李东海刷牙要刷满三分钟。

李东海这才点了点头，闭着眼睛开始刷牙。

等李赫宰转身离开，李东海立马睁开了眼，整个人也瞬间精神了不少，边刷着牙，边小声嘟囔着，“还用你教我怎么刷牙啊……”

抱怨归抱怨，李东海还是乖乖刷满了三分钟，洗了把脸又整理了一下额发，这才去吃早餐。

反观李赫宰，成年阿尔法就没有那么好过了，急急忙忙冲了个冷水澡，却还是洗不掉那一丝烦躁。

李东海才十五岁，身量不高，骨架也不大，正是合适一把搂在怀里的大小。初三年级的学习压力可能太大了些，小家伙这会儿还是又瘦又小的一点点。但李东海毕竟是个欧米伽，少年消瘦的身形，软软糯糯的一小只，让阿尔法不由自主的就有种保护欲，正中李赫宰的胃口。即使是很多年之后，李赫宰还是会怀念十五岁的李东海，虽然那时候看得到吃不到，但真的又可爱又招人喜欢。

当然，也不是说长大之后的李东海不讨人喜欢，只是开始健身的欧米伽终归是少了一丝柔弱。抱起来手感确实是好的，也让人特别有征服欲，但是……李赫宰毕竟是个阿尔法，是阿尔法总还是有点虚荣心的。哪个阿尔法不想将自家欧米伽护在怀里。而健了身的李东海，看起来确实是，不需要李赫宰保护了……

早起的困意和给小家伙换衣服带来的烦躁感笼罩着李赫宰，开车送李东海去学校的时候，碍着李东海在，李赫宰好歹还绷着，还能和颜悦色的让小家伙好好听课，放学daddy再来接他回家。李东海乖乖点了点头，说了句“daddy再见！”就背着书包，往校门口跑。

生怕李东海摔着，李赫宰赶紧摇下车窗，喊了一声，“慢点跑！”

李东海应了一声，头也不回地继续跑了两步。大抵是遇到了相熟的同学，互相问了好，小家伙瞬间就把李赫宰抛在了脑后。

这下子李赫宰更加烦躁了，开例会的时候都没什么好脸色，搞得手底下员工战战兢兢，一个个大气都不敢出，也就特助曺圭贤还算自在，边开会还边悠哉悠哉地转着笔。

等开完了例会，拿文件给李赫宰签字的时候，曺圭贤还幸灾乐祸地问李赫宰是不是被新晋欧米伽给折腾的。

“我早就提醒过你，别太早同居。这个年纪的欧米伽可不是开玩笑的！等他到了叛逆期，你管都管不住的。”

“我也没想管他。就是……”李赫宰斟酌了一下用词，还是开了口，“他可能太小了，不太理解……什么是婚姻。”

“拜托，别说他了，你自己都没搞懂什么叫婚姻吧！”曺圭贤忍不住瞥了李赫宰一眼，吐槽道，“你都搞不懂的东西，你指望一个十五岁的孩子搞懂？这不是扯淡嘛！”

李赫宰确实是不理解的，婚姻到底意味着什么呢？年轻的时候因为不理解，又受到了“婚姻是爱情的坟墓”这句话的恐吓，李赫宰对于“婚姻”这两个字完全是恐惧的。但到了三十岁，又莫名有点看开了。毕竟前三十年，爱情都不是必需品，想来以后也不一定会是。这么想着倒也释然了。所以李赫宰不再抗拒，接受了父母家族联姻的提议，某种意义上也是想少点麻烦。李赫宰对于联姻对象唯一的要求就是，能合眼缘。是理想型更好，但也不强求。好在李赫宰的要求并不算离谱，符合条件的欧米伽还挺多。所以为了避免见过一面就要结婚，之后又觉得不合适的情况，李赫宰又给了另一个条件，希望婚前先同居一段时间试婚。先相处看看，能相爱是最好，不能相爱，有利益在，最起码也能相见如宾。

然而，这一切在李东海出现之后，被完全打破了。李赫宰开始想要他了，想拥有他的人，更想得到他的心……

“但……”李赫宰无意识地嘀咕出了自己的疑惑，“ 这几年不就是让我们试婚的吗？”

“试婚试三年？你没病吧李赫宰！三年都够你好好谈个恋爱了！”


	8. Chapter 8

谈恋爱啊……

好像听起来也不错！

之前李赫宰总说没时间，也着实不想在不值得的人身上花时间，但这次是李东海呀！

是想一辈子在一起生活的人呀！

李赫宰突然间还蛮期待和李东海谈恋爱的，这么可爱的小家伙谈起恋爱，一定也超可爱的吧！

三年的时间说长不长，但说短也不短，是真的可以好好谈个恋爱的。

一旦有了这样的想法，向来是工作狂的李赫宰，突然间有点无心工作了。

学校放学放得早，李赫宰就算准时下班，都是来不及接李东海回家的。这不，下午上班刚没一会儿，李赫宰就有点坐不住了，连文件都看不下去了，李赫宰索性把工作全部丢给了曺圭贤，早退接李东海放学去了。但为了避免不必要的麻烦，李赫宰还是先溜了，才敢给曺圭贤发个信息……

李东海就是个小孩，看到李赫宰来接他，看起来非常开心，抛下了同伴，一路小跑过来，直接往李赫宰怀里扑。两人说好了，在外边不能叫“daddy”，李东海只得甜甜的喊了一声“赫宰”，还说很想他。

“小笨蛋，这才多久呀！”李赫宰只觉得瞬间心空了，半搂着怀里的小家伙，还伸手刮了一下欧米伽那小巧的鼻头，“这么想的吗？”

这话一出，李东海瞬间有点眼泪汪汪了，“都八个小时了呀！”大抵是因为激动的缘故，李东海一时间忘记了在外边，“Daddy都不想baby的吗？”

李赫宰微微一愣，随即意识到，自家欧米伽还没到能开得起玩笑的年纪。李东海实在太单纯了，好骗是好骗，却也真的是李赫宰说什么都会信的小家伙啊！是至今都以为真的有圣诞老人的可爱小孩呢！

李赫宰只得赶紧把人哄上车，说是太想李东海了，所以特意早退来接他。李东海这才勉强破涕为笑，还关切地问会不会害李赫宰被扣工资。

我是社长啊！谁敢扣我工资？

李赫宰自觉好笑，但还是故意逗李东海高兴，说是能早点见到李东海，被扣工资也是值得的。

李东海毕竟还是个孩子，一听说李赫宰会被扣工资，立马就愧疚了，揪着衣角，说要拿零花钱请李赫宰喝下午茶。

时间确实是合适喝下午茶的，而下午茶也确实是情侣约会的常见地点之一。李赫宰想了想，也就答应了。

咖啡厅是李东海选的，是家网红店，好在是工作日，人不算太多。小家伙点了杯据说是热门推荐的热巧克力，还交代说棉花糖分开放，饮料不要太烫，要温温的，刚好能喝才好。大抵也是因为李东海长得好看的缘故，店员倒也没有拒绝。李赫宰在跟着点杯热巧克力和保持成年人形象点杯咖啡中，纠结了好一会儿，最终折中点了杯香草拿铁。李东海也在两款蛋糕里边，纠结了半天，最终还是李赫宰开了口，说让店员两款都拿一个，“去找个地方坐吧，海海！”

一看就是不经常点餐的小家伙，根本不知道咖啡厅是要先买单的，听李赫宰这么说，立马就兴高采烈地选了个靠窗的位置。李赫宰无奈地笑笑，掏出卡买了单，又交代了句香草拿铁去一半咖啡原液，这才朝李东海选的座位走过去。

李赫宰本想坐在李东海身边，但李东海非要让李赫宰坐对面，说是这样好拍照。

确实有不少小欧米伽有吃前先拍照的习惯，这倒是没什么奇怪的，但李赫宰坐到对面去，势必也会被拍到。这下子李赫宰有点懵了，深深感受到自己跟李东海可能真的有代沟了。

“我也要入镜吗？”

“嗯！”

李东海确实是个孩子，点头的模样都可爱得不得了，就连答应的那一声都莫名带着点奶气。李赫宰只觉得心里痒痒的，笑着揉了揉李东海的头发，说：“行，你说怎么拍。“李赫宰边说着，边坐到了李东海对面，还随手解开了扣子才坐下。

李赫宰从小受的教育里，礼节本就是最重要的部分，坐下前解开西装外套的扣子，避免西装有褶皱，本就是必修课。大抵是动作过于帅气的缘故，看得李东海眼睛亮晶晶的，没头没脑地来了一句，“再解一次。”

“什么？”

李赫宰一时间有点没跟上小家伙的思路，李东海年纪本就小，一着急话都有点说不清楚。李赫宰听了半天，才听出来，李东海是想让他重新做一次解了扣子再坐下的动作。

这个容易，也不是什么没法满足的要求，李赫宰重新起身，又随手系上了扣子。

李赫宰就是个衣架子身材，肩宽腰细，穿西装向来好看。更何况今天穿了禁欲系的三件套，举手投足都透着种成年阿尔法的性感。那时候的李赫宰不知道，这样的穿着打扮正对了李东海的胃口。李东海年纪虽小，心智其实还算成熟，他明目张胆拍了不少李赫宰穿西装的照片私藏，就连婚后，穿西装的李赫宰都还是李东海的最爱，以至于家里干洗费用总是高得惊人。

李赫宰刚准备坐下，李东海就喊了停，“等一下！”

李东海立马掏出手机，打开了录像，还让李赫宰坐下后，背向后靠椅背，左手搭在桌上就行。李赫宰不太明白李东海要做什么，但既然答应了，也就照做了。李东海很是捧场，拍完直夸daddy好帅。直到店员端来了蛋糕和饮料，李东海的注意力才被吸引了过去，又拍了几张照，这才兴致勃勃地搓了搓手，双手合十，说了句我要开动啦。

真的太可爱了！

十五岁啊，正是最幸福的年纪，处在了少年和成年的分界，还没完成转化，对未来充满了迷茫，却还是忍不住会憧憬未来。李赫宰只希望，李东海所憧憬的未来里会有他。

注意力全在蛋糕上的小家伙，哪里知道自己未来阿尔法的万千思绪。李东海家教极好，一小口一小口的吃着蛋糕，吃相很是优雅，看得李赫宰心动不已。

见李赫宰一直盯着他看，李东海似乎有点疑惑，嘴角还沾着奶油，若有所思地歪了一下头，随后又恍然大悟般地递了一勺蛋糕到李赫宰嘴边，“Daddy也吃！”

李赫宰本想拒绝的，但李东海撒着娇说“就一口”，李赫宰没办法，只得吃了一口。蛋糕很甜，但一点也不腻，很对李赫宰的胃口，也不知道是不是因为是李东海喂的缘故。李赫宰只觉得自己和李东海亲近了不少，心情有点小雀跃，但也不敢表露得太过明显。李东海似乎也很开心，又喂了李赫宰一口另一种口味的。

喂完，小家伙便兴致勃勃地问了句“好吃吗”，大抵是太过专注的缘故，李东海舔掉了勺子上残留的奶油，还叼着勺子，眼巴巴地盯着李赫宰，期待着李赫宰的回答。

这一幕看得李赫宰一时间怀疑，自己这件西裤是不是订小了……

然而，李东海对李赫宰的遭遇毫无察觉，等到了李赫宰说出“好吃”这个的标准答案之后，就继续开始消灭面前的两盘蛋糕，丝毫不介意一不小心进行了一次间接接吻。

少年的天真懵懂，让李赫宰爱不释手，大抵是真的年纪大了，碰上这么可爱的小家伙就被彻底蛊住了。李赫宰的内心，无时无刻不在尖叫，我家欧米伽怎么可以这么可爱！

小小年纪无意识的举动都这样了，长大了还了得？但还有点小期待，是怎么回事？

李赫宰不知道，这是他第一次期盼着李东海赶紧长大，却也是从今往后，三年的每日必修课……

喝完咖啡，李赫宰提议去附近商业街逛逛，晚上带李东海去吃大餐。小家伙这才突然意识到，喝下午茶实在太像约会了。

这下子，李东海不乐意了，“不行！第二次约会，怎么能穿校服！”

第二次？

李赫宰愣了一下，随即回想起来，硬要算的话，还有同居之前的那个周天，两人去看了电影。

那大抵可以算是第一次约会吧！

那天本该选一部气氛暧昧的爱情电影的，无奈李东海年纪太小，李赫宰最终还是选了部合家欢超英电影，还给小家伙买了一大桶爆米花配可乐。看完电影，为了逗孩子开心，李赫宰还花钱包了台夹娃娃机，让店员帮忙把夹娃娃的夹子调紧了，好让小家伙第一把就能抓中。第一次在抓娃娃机抓到娃娃的李东海高兴坏了，开心得不得了，李赫宰也顺利在当天把李东海骗去跟他同居。

很美好的第一次约会的记忆，今天也不错，作为第二次约会也不是不可以，毕竟是李赫宰第一次被李东海喂了，也算有点纪念意义。但李东海不乐意，说是约会就得穿点私服，穿校服就不算数。李赫宰拗不过他，只得答应把约会计划改成周天。

被迫更改计划，并没有破坏李赫宰的心情，反倒牵着李东海的小手，说道，“以后我们在一起的每一天，都去约会吧！如果可以的话，我想跟你热恋一辈子……”

李赫宰难得想好好说句情话，但李东海明显思路太过跳跃，话刚听了一半，直接就拒绝了，“不行！我作业还没有写呢！”

谁又能想到，阻碍李赫宰和自家欧米伽约会的大反派，居然会是作业？

最终，李赫宰只得在心里叹着气，带着李东海回家，改为订外卖，在家吃烛光晚餐。


End file.
